


Insolitement vôtre - 37 : Avocat et confusion

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Inspired by Twitter, Mace Windu is a very stubborn Jedi, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious faisait face à un procès, et il n'était clairement pas en bonne position pour le gagner. Surtout avec un Mace Windu triomphant, qui cherchait à l'enfoncer encore plus.





	Insolitement vôtre - 37 : Avocat et confusion

**Author's Note:**

> On lâche temporairement Thrawn, pour retrouver Sidious (xD), qui n'est pas dans la meilleure position pour la réalisation du Grand Plan...

Darth Sidious était depuis peu un Sith démasqué. Il était aussi depuis peu, un Sith chanceux, parce qu'il avait réussi à échapper à la mise à mort sans autre forme de procès, que les Jedi avaient initialement prévue pour lui.

Effectivement, un procès avait eu lieu. Son influence de Chancelier aurait dû lui permettre de contrôler les juges et les magistrats, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu : il se murmurait que Mace Windu avait mis une pression phénoménale sur les représentants de la loi, les harcelant avec les histoires sur les Sith, mélangeant réalité et mythes pour mieux les effrayer.

Suite à la première journée de procès, Windu vint parler avec le Sith prisonnier. Qui lui, n'était pas franchement d'humeur, vu la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur lui et qu'il n'avait pu ni prévoir, ni empêcher.

\- Où est votre avocat ? demanda le Jedi. J'aimerais lui dire quelques mots.

\- Dans le frigo, grommela Sidious, peu enclin à laisser un Jedi s'approcher de sa personne, en ces temps troublés.

\- Euh... je voulais dire, l'homme qui vous défend.

\- Il me défendait mal.

Mace Windu ne semblait même pas choqué. En même temps, le jour où Mace Windu aurait une expression faciale autre que celle qu'il affichait par défaut, « je ne suis jamais joyeux, je suis un Maître sérieux et renfrogné »...

\- Je veillerai à rajouter ce meurtre à la liste de ce qui vous est reproché. Elle commence à ressembler à un roman... Peut-être que vous avouerez suffisamment de choses pour la transformer en une série en plusieurs tomes...

\- Qui vous a dit que j'avais tué mon avocat ? J'ai simplement dit qu'il se trouvait dans le frigo.

\- Cela sous-entend que vous l'avez tué et que vous avez conservé son corps au frais...

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Sidious. Il est vivant. Il prend seulement le frais, peut-être que cela l'encouragera à devenir compétent lors des audiences de demain.

\- Alors... au lieu de meurtre, j'indiquerai « séquestration » et « torture ». Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux...

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes fichu, de toute façon.

Ah. Une expression faciale. Windu était tellement fier d'avoir coincé un Seigneur Sith... Sidious aurait pu le foudroyer sur place. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il allait faire...

\- Il est l'heure pour vous de retourner à la Force, Maître Windu.

Le Jedi n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette salve d'éclairs eut un effet relaxant sur le Sith. C'était une façon comme une autre de se débarrasser du surplus de stress qui l'assaillait. Son geste lui serait probablement rajouté à la liste de ses chefs d'accusation, mais au point où il en était - à cause de ce maudit Skywalker, qui avait plaidé pour un procès équitable -, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il serait condamné à mort, de toute manière.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par un tweet, pour les quatre premières lignes de dialogue.  
> En tout cas, drôle de crack, avec la dernière phrase remplie de désespoir... T.T


End file.
